


Congratulations! You Have Anxiety

by smutmuffin69



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Friendship, Ice Skating, M/M, jjseung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutmuffin69/pseuds/smutmuffin69
Summary: The Four Continents have finally arirved and the pressure is getting to Seung-Gil Lee. Can JJ help or will he make the pressure become too much to handle?





	Congratulations! You Have Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [8june1983](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8june1983/gifts).



Seung-Gil Lee was having a problem. A very big problem, which never seemed to happen to him. Well, almost never happened to him if he was being honest to himself. He could feel his heart racing, the blood rushing through his veins, the sound of the television playing in front of him fading into a distant memory.  

_ Breath in and out, _ he thought.  _ In and out. _ He felt tears trying to escape his eyes as he tried to keep calm. All he could think about was how alone he felt sitting in his hotel room with nobody there to comfort him. He had a skate the next day and for the first time in a while he felt nervous about how he was going to do. The Grand Prix had kicked his ass. All the new skaters had brought something amazing to the table. Yuri Plisinski and Yuuri Katsuki had both broken the world records and Viktor Nikiforov had decided to return to the stage. Seung-Gil felt like he had no chance.

After what felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes, his breathing calmed and the fears clawing at his brain subsided. Seung-Gil shook his head and wiped the tears from his face before laying back into bed. He felt gross, like he had just been on a plane for seven hours gross. He wanted to shower to get rid of this feeling but he didn’t think he had the energy to do so at the moment. So, he stayed in bed, moving only to get a tissue to blow his nose, and prayed for just a few hours of sleep.

 

-

 

Seung-Gil Lee woke feeling well rested. His skin still felt like it had been soaked in a vat of oil, but luckily he had time to shower before heading down to the rink for practice. He hopped out of bed and made his way over to the bathroom silently thanking the world for making him wake up early enough for this. He turned on the water to an almost scalding temperature and stepped in silently thanking God for showers, he loved them more than life. 

His shower made him feel renewed. His skin felt clear, his hair felt weightless, his mind did not have a single bad thought about later. He felt happy. This new mindset stayed with him as he got ready for the day, packing his bag for the skate before making his way down to the rink with one thing on his mind. Skating.

Skating was one thing that made Seung-Gil feel free. The smooth glide across the ice, the beauty of the routines, the fans always cheering for him. Even though he was a man of few words and even fewer facial expressions he always appreciated his life and the people who pushed him to pursue his dream.

 

-

 

The rink was packed when he arrived. There were people from all over the world sitting in the stands, practicing on the rink, and stretching on the side. Seung-Gil made his way towards the locker room to put his bag away hoping to avoid some of the clingy skaters like Sarah and her brother Michelle but was totally fine when he bumped into his old rinkmate JJ. 

JJ was the one skater most couldn’t help but admire. He was multi-talented, seemingly always happy, and was one of the best out there. He was one of the skaters Seung-Gil Lee liked the most. 

“Whats up, Lee” JJ said animatedly as he slung his arm over Seung-Gil’s shoulder. 

“Nothing much” He responded blandly feeling only slightly uncomfortable with the closeness. It was something he had still not gotten used to even after all these years. “How are you doing?”

“Oh, you know, getting hyped for the 4CC’s! I mean I am the King, so I’m obviously going to do amazing. I can see it now,” JJ said waving a hand slowly across Seung-Gil’s vision in an arc. “A gold medal around my neck, you next to me with silver as we show the world just how amazing skating can be.”

“Don’t get too cocky JJ. Victor is back in the running and that little Russian totally kicked your ass at the Grand Prix.”

“Oh don’t remind me,” JJ said dramatically as he removed his arm from Seung-Gil’s shoulder and put a hand over his heart. “But, I have gotten better and they have no chance of them beating me.” He refuted with a smirk before walking towards a locker. “Like I said before, I am the King.”

 

-

 

As the day went on and more skaters performed, the anxiety from the previous night started to return. Seung-Gil wasn’t in the last bracket for the short program because he had not done well at the previous competition, but when his bracket was called out for warm up and he saw the talent the others had he could feel his fears digging into him with their claws, rising up until they were consuming his every thought. Trying to get rid of these fears he decided to try a triple axel. He fell. He could faintly hear the gasps from the onlookers as he got up grimly and tried to skate some more to forget the shame. 

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._ He thought to himself. _Why would you even attempt to jump when you are feeling this way. No wonder you couldn’t make it to the Grand Prix._ Seung-Gil shook his head and prayed for the warm-up to end. And when it did he quickly made his way to the locker room, ignoring his coach and the rest that tried to talk to him.

-

 

The locker room was actually almost empty for once. He was able to find a quiet place near the back so nobody could see him unravel. He had hoped that last night's incident would not happen again and he would still feel as good as he had this morning, but he had been mistaken. He sat down and leaned his head against the wall as he felt the tears welling up in his eyes and his breathing turn erratic.  _ Why can’t I be good enough,  _ he thought to himself.  _ I try and try but everyone is able to do better than me. My quads aren’t good enough, hell, I couldn’t even land a triple axel. Why am I here? _

Through the well of tears in his eyes, Seung-Gil was able to make out a male figure in a red jacket make his way towards him. The figure crouched down. “Hey, hey Lee what’s wrong?” The voice said,  _ JJ.  _ Seung-Gil shook his head and looked away embarrassed that someone was witnessing his panic attack. “Dude, seriously, look at me,” JJ said taking Seung-Gil’s face in his hands and forcefully turning it towards his own.

He tried to control his breathing but he couldn’t. He could see the concern on JJ’s face which made him feel worse.  _ I can’t do anything right.  _ He thought.  _ I can’t get a medal, I could make JJ lose his because his mind will be more concerned about me rather than his skate. I… this just needs to stop. I need to stop. _

He could feel the Canadian’s hands moving from his face down to his shoulders. “Just breath in and out” he said, “in and out. Like this.” JJ demonstrated by breathing in deeply before slowly letting the breath go. “Can you try this with me?” He asked tenderly.

The Korean nodded as he tried to replicate his friends breathing. Slowly but surely it began to even out. He wiped the tears from his eyes and his nose with the tissue that JJ offered to him. “Are you okay?” 

“Y-yeah, I am now, thanks.”

“It’s no problem, I mean I am a king, if I didn’t help others then what type of leader would I be?”

“Oh shut up,” he responded lightly pushing JJ’s shoulder. Who would have guessed that JJ’s arrogance would make him feel better.

“Do you think you can stand?” He asked offering his hand in help after getting to his own feet.

“Thanks” Seung-Gil answered awkwardly as he took the hand and got up. 

“Look, I don’t know why that happened but I want you to know that your skating and your routines are always beautiful. I mean not as beautiful as my back tattoo but they look pretty great.”

“Your tramp stamp looks horrible.”

“How could you say that” JJ said with mock hurt and placed a hand over his heart, “My tattoo is beautiful.”

Seung-Gil scoffed. “Yeah right, you only say that because it says your name.”

JJ chuckled and lightly bumped the Korean’s arm playfully. “Whatever you say Lee. Whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write. I am so happy to write a fanfiction about a ship that is not as usual to see. It was fun to explore the world of JJSeung. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
